


Your Love in Moderation

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: AU, Identity Reveal, M/M, Non-drivers AU, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tags to be added, implied pierre/brendon, mentioned daniel/max, mutli chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Gay bar. Airport lounge. Birthday party.Andre and Jev have three chance encounters that together, could change their lives completely.





	1. Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t do the Valentine’s Day drabble I was going to do but I did finish the first chapter of this instead!

Paris, France, March 31st, 2018 

André should feel happy. After all it’s his friends stag night and even if he felt neutral towards that it’s a cheap trip away and a fun weekend out. Instead, he can only drudge up the feeling of being old. By now, all his acquaintances are married, have partners, hell most of them even have children, André rarely even gets asked if he wants to invite a plus one. The answer would be no of course, but it’s the thought that counts. Most of the people invited to the wedding have declined, too many responsibilities to make the short journey to France. Those that have, decide to call it an early night. They have families at home to FaceTime, or aren’t really ones for drinking anymore. The group retires for the night and André in a moment of reckless impulse, moves on alone, to another bar.

-

“This is the last time,” Jev mutters to himself darkly, having lost count of how many weekends in a row he has said the very same thing. Each time he goes out it’s the exact same. Too dark, too loud, so fucking expensive. He could also swear down that every time he goes to a club that the clientele is younger and younger. Not that he’s old, but still, he doesn’t exactly want to have to ID potential partners. Clubbing used to make him feel free, he muses. Now, each time he enters the crowd feels more and more suffocating. Sighing to himself, Jev mutters excuse me’s to himself as he heads back towards the bar, despite knowing fully well that no one can hear him over the bass.

Not only is he getting fed up of dancing, even the increase of drinks he consumes on a night out is getting pitiful. Perhaps he’s just being paranoid, but Jev is convinced that as the years have gone past it takes him an increasingly long time to get the attention of the bartender. After what feels like an age Jev makes sure to order multiple shots, and grabbing four for himself he wiggles his way into the busy seated area. 

‘Those all for yourself?’ A voice next to him shouts in his ear and Jev startles, almost convinced it wasn’t aimed at him. It must have been however, as otherwise there would be no chance of him hearing it. He hasn’t even looked over but the French is flawless if accented and the voice is deep. Jev finds his interest piqued before he even turns around.

‘So what if they are? I don’t like to share.’ He replies with more confidence than he feels. He turns around to face the man next to him and is pleased, if not also surprised. The man seems to be a similar height to him, but a bit broader. There is no question that Jev finds him attractive but perhaps his favourite thing is the man’s dark hair that is beginning to grey at the temples. He realises he has perhaps been staring a moment too long, even given the situation that they are in, so he’s relieved to find the other man staring back, interest seemingly equaled and with an amused smirk on his face.

‘I just didn’t think a pretty man like you would be drinking alone is all,’ the voice is still as loud as necessary but this time Jev feels hot air brush against his ear, causing him to flush. He had been so distracted he had almost forgot that they had started a conversation. When the man pulls back to look in his eyes once again, Jev finds the air has cooled around him and he longs for their closeness once more.

‘You think I’m pretty?’ he asks coyly, unsure what else to say. 

The voice chuckles low into his ear and Jev questions how the fuck someone can have an attractive laugh. The question almost distracts him from the position they are now in. Their cheeks brushing against each other, allowing them to whisper in each other’s ears at the same time. He tries to relax but can’t help tense at the unusual feeling of someone else’s stubble brushing against his cheek, used to his partner’s being more clean shaven. As odd as it is however Jev does like the feeling and stills himself from brushing his cheek against the other man further, it is not the time for that, yet anyway.

‘I sure do, my name’s André by the way.’

Liking the way the name sounds, Jev lets it roll from his tongue.

‘André,’ he purrs, finally feeling able to relax into the old familiarity of this routine.

‘I’m Jean-Éric’. 

As he says this, he slides two of his drinks over to André. By a silent, yet seemingly mutual agreement, they both shot the drinks as quickly as possible. 

‘Bathroom or one of our places?’ The voice, André, he corrects himself, yells into his ear.

Normally Jev would be screwing his face up at the idea of doing anything in a place as disgusting as the toilets in the club. André seems to strike a desperation in him however that Jev hasn’t felt in a long time and he finds himself quickly agreeing.

‘Bathroom,’ he mutters back.

Before anything else can be said, Jev lunges forward for a kiss. After all, he reasons, if he’s going to change his mind it would be far less awkward here, than when they are already in the toilets. André makes a muffled noise against his lips, Jev assumes due to surprise. Quickly however Jev’s fervour is matched, André kissing back eagerly, a hand tugging gently in his hair. The two pull back panting slightly and even grin awkwardly at each other when they realised they have caused a bit of a scene, other men eyeing them both keenly. A mixture of both embarrassed and pleased, Jev tugs quickly on André’s hand and pulls him towards the cubicles, the other man following behind. Jev blushes and tries to ignore the feeling of eyes practically glued to his rear end. He tries to school his expression, despite the fact there’s no way André could see it and sways his hips lightly as he walks hoping it doesn’t look ridiculous. 

The pair try not to make their intentions obvious but by the way the crowd scatters outside the cubicles it must be pretty clear what they are about to do. As soon as the door is locked behind them, Jev is thrown at the cubicle wall as the pair kids desperately. Normally this would irritate Jev but André’s palm cradles his head protectively and the leg pressed between his own is arousing rather than stifling. Jev can’t help but moan into the other man’s mouth before pulling away slightly. After a moment of thought he puts his hands to André’s buckle and begins to kneel down, deciding he has limits to what he’s willing to do in a bathroom stall. 

André curses, Jev is more distracted by the sound of the words coming out of his mouth than the meaning but he’s fairly sure in placing the words as German. André places his hands against the wall, allowing Jev to deal with his trousers and Jev can’t help but appreciate the slight loss of control this allows. 

Jev may be slightly out of practice but he’s still confident. He quickly dishes out a condom from his pocket, then without hesitation, licks a long stripe along the other man’s dick before engulfing it almost entirely. 

‘Fucking hell, Jean-Éric’. 

He hears the curses muttered above him and hums in appreciation, causing André to continue his praises and cursing. Possibly the only thing better than sex that makes someone forget your name, is sex that forces someone to remember it, he muses with a smirk. 

-

Before long André is close and his fingers curl into Jev’s hair. Jev relaxes his throat in permission, allowing the older man to fuck into him quickly. After a few stuttered movements and a hastily made warning André is coming into the condom, Jev’s lips still surrounding him. It takes a moment for André to get his breath back. 

 

Just as he’s about to mutter something about reciprocating he sees the younger man, still kneeling, remove his hands from his own trousers. 

‘I could have done that,’ he grumbles anyway. He would be annoyed that he didn’t get the other man to react in the ways he did but if the way Jean-Èric’s eyes are glazed is any indication, he doesn’t seem to mind. 

The pair are finished cleaning up and dealing with their trousers before the Frenchman replies to him. 

‘Next time,’ the younger man says with a teasing smirk. 

The pair leave the cubicles, both ignoring the knowing looks that face them as they do. When they leave, both men purposefully head in the opposite direction, but still, André can’t help but be disappointed that they’ll never see each other again.


	2. Airport Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is set in an AU where people only use check in luggage ;o

Paris, France, April 8th 2018

André can’t help but be grateful he decided to stay in the country a little longer, rather than getting the plane back with everyone else. It means he didn’t need to take the flight back home still hungover from the wedding, instead he had time to enjoy the shops, cafes and being honest with himself, mostly the clubs of the city, while still leaving himself time to recover before his journey. Not only that, it’s allowed him to decide on an impromptu trip to visit James in Japan. He’s pretty sure his work is furious with him for the amount of time off he’s taking but since he’s had to stop racing he doesn’t really care all to much what his bosses think about him or decide to do. 

Eyes flicking between his watch and the flights board, he stretches back in the lounge seat, legs splayed, having left himself plenty of time to spare before his flight. Deciding there’s no point napping when he has such a long direct flight to take, André decides to do a bit of people watching. His eyes scan over the crowd and it doesn’t take long for it lose amusement, the monotony of suits and monochrome around the business and first class areas blurring together. Just as he’s about to check the charge on his phone however, a passing figure catches his eye. At first it’s just a particularly nice ass and long, elegant legs clad in dark skinny jeans, but then he looks up and finds the man staring back at him with a shocked look on his face. Unsure what else to do he grins and greets the other man with a wave. He looks surprised and just as André is about to regret his decision, he receives a beaming smile back and the other man walks over. He already feels ridiculous about having been caught, but still André can’t help but look over the light blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled over Jean-Èric’s arms and the sunglasses holding the long dark brown hair away from his eyes.

‘What are you doing here?’ The Frenchman asks while sitting down next to André and he’s almost distracted from the question by the way their thighs brush close together. Clearing his throat however he pulls himself together.

‘I could ask you the same question, Jean-Èric, seeing as you’re the French one.’ 

‘I’m going to visit a friend in London,’ Jev replies, with an amused grin on his face, imagining telling Sam about this chance meeting. ‘Are you going home then?’ He continues, curious.

‘Nope,’ André replies, curious if Jean-Èric’s smile when mentioning his friend meant something in particular. ‘I’m also visiting a friend, in Japan,’ he continues with a grin, curious if it will get a reaction. 

The two stare each other out for a moment before laughing and tearing their eyes apart. Each calling the others’ bluff. 

‘You got time before your flight?’ Jev asks after a moment, surprised at his own boldness. André is also surprised, as well as being immensely pleased.

‘That depends,’ he starts to say and he wishes he could get Jean-Èric to look at him that way forever. His deep brown eyes are wide and desperate, almost as though he would do anything to have André make that time for him. He shakes that thought out his head as best as he can, this second meeting is surprising enough and soon they will be flying continents away from each other.

‘On?’ Jev asks, his patience unwilling to wait on the man saying what he wants to say.

‘Whether or not I get to fuck you in that bathroom,’ André’s voice has lowered considerably and he has to whisper into Jean-Èric’s ear to make sure no one will hear their conversation. The intimate position reminds them both of the first time and that alone almost makes Jev’s decision for him. 

‘I have to sit on a plane you know,’ Jev answers and the objection sounds weak, even to his own ears.

‘Well I would agree to switch but my flight is a hell of a lot longer,’ André retorts back cheekily. 

Jev can’t help but laugh at the response and without wasting any more time talking, he grabs André by the hand and drags him towards the nearest disabled bathroom. The pair look around furtively but everyone in the lounge is too absorbed in themselves or their phones to notice. Quickly, Jev hauls André in behind him and checks the lock on the door. 

As soon as he’s finished André slams him against the door and the two kiss eagerly. Using the leverage behind the other man, André grabs him from his butt and getting the idea, Jev wraps his long legs eagerly around the other man. Between the thrill and the nerves of being caught, the pair separate and undress quickly. 

Jean-Èric fumbles in his jeans pocket and pulls out a condom wrapper and a small sachet of lube, André tries his best not to screw his nose up at the implication, knowing full well his are in the easiest access pocket of his bag. He waves the two items invitingly and André shakes his line of thought from his head, quickly snatching the lube from his hand. André looks the other man in the eye as he rips open the sachet with his teeth and pours a generous amount onto his fingers, ignoring the way some drops land on the floor. Looking down however he can’t help but notice the mood killer of having all clothes but your socks removed.

That thought soon leaves his mind when he notices Jean-Èric turned around, arms braced against the wall and his bum wiggling slightly. Leaving the condom packet and half full sachet on the ground next to him, André slaps the other man’s ass lightly with his free hand. Jean-Èric shifts his neck to grin in response and that’s when André pushes the first finger into him. There’s a gasp in response before André feels the warmth clench around his finger and then there’s gasps and curses of encouragement as he moves his finger just so. Jean-Èric seems practiced enough and soon there’s two fingers, then three and by now the other man is begging him to hurry up and fuck him. André would be tempted to ignore the pleas, fuck him with his fingers all day and let the desperate cries come spilling from red, kiss swollen lips. Their current setting is rather unavoidable however so instead André has to pull his fingers out and as quickly as possible deal with the condom. After what could feel like a moment, or possibly forever, André finally thrusts in with one swift movement, a hand going to Jean-Èric’s hip and another to cover his mouth. He too feels like shouting out, but instead settles himself with groaning quietly and beginning to fuck the other man at a brutal pace. 

They move frantically together, André bites wherever he can get a hold of, Jean-Èric licks his hand in recompense. There’s something muttered about being quiet and then a hand moves from Jev’s mouth to his dick. It’s only a few more strokes and they’re both coming, drips go down André’s hand and Jev clenches tight around him. They both feel as though they could stay like that forever. Instead, they have to pull apart, throw the rubbish in the bin and get dressed as fast as possible. Without saying anything, André opens the door and checks outside first, seeing that no-one is there, he leads the other man out behind him. The pair walk back to the departure lounge and then they are stuck, both needing to go opposite ways. 

‘So I get to fuck you next time huh?’ Jev asks finally with a teasing smirk.

For a moment he is lost, until he remembers the conversation they had, and the joke he made about his flight to Japan,

‘Who said there would be a next time?’ He responds, trying to stop his voice from belaying the hope that he feels.

‘Well I said so last time, maybe it brings us luck.’

André can’t help but smile at the memory of the club, certainly having never thought he’d see the other man again or that anything like this would happen. Just as he’s about to say something else, Jean-Èric cuts in before him. 

‘Oh shit, I’ve got to go make my flight, I’ll be seeing you again though André.’

There’s a split second gap before André feels arms wrap around him in a loose hug, just as he lifts his own arms the other man pulls away. He’s graced with a small and surprisingly awkward smile before all he sees is the other man jogging off towards one of the gates. As the tall form retreats away from him, André can’t help but wish that he’d managed to get his number first.


	3. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final meeting- the birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, thank you to those who commented, it made sure I completed this as soon as I could!

Perth, Australia, July 13th 2018

Jev squints into the sun with a long suffering sigh, the brightness seeming to be only slightly dimmed by his ray bans. No matter how many places he has traveled too, Jev still can’t get over the absolutely stifling form of heat found in Australia. 

He spots Daniel just outside the Airport. The Aussie crushes him into a hug, Jev’s arms squished awkwardly by his sides as he mutters a belated happy birthday. As they make their way to Dan’s car he chatters on excitedly, something Jev only knows too well will continue for the entirety of the very long drive to the house. It’s somewhat awkward but Daniel has always been one to blaze past that, talking about racing excitedly and being annoyingly earnest while asks Jev what kind of things he’s up to now he no longer drives. He cares about Dan, but can’t help being grateful this only happens once or twice a year now. 

The drive lasts in a haze, Jev spending most of the journey humming in response to Daniel’s talking and muttering out half answers whenever he’s asked a question, Daniel only needs to repeat most of them. When they get to the house, Jev feigns tiredness and heads to the room he always borrows, ignoring the worried puppy dog look being sent his way . After a while he is finally able to sleep. His dreams are restless, filled with greying hair and warm eyes.

~

When Jev wakes, the first thing he notices is the sun glaring into the room between the blinds. He curses, screwing his eyes shut and scrabbling blindly on the drawer to find his phone. Blearily he stares at the time on it and suddenly he feels hell of a lot more awake. Somehow he’s managed to sleep all through the morning and into late afternoon. People will already be here for Daniel’s barbecue before the party starts later that night. With a groan he rolls out of bed and heads towards the shower. As he’s getting ready, Jev realises with a start that his present to Dan this year will just have to be agreeing to come and visit more, fuck. 

By the time Jev deals with his hair and tries his best to straighten out his creased jeans and shirt the barbeque will nearly be over and the party guests will be beginning to wander in. To be honest, that suits him just fine.

~

Drink is flowing and almost everyone will have arrived by now. Jev is quite happy, having found a suitable wall to lean on and hide from the crowd, instead simply watching what is going on. Even in his semi-hidden spot, current driver’s catch his eye before giving a slight nod and smiling sympathetically, they always scurry off rather than trying to speak to him. Sure it’s shit that he’s no longer driving, but the sad looks are far worse than the mostly numbed hurt and anger after so many years. The worst is Max, who is Daniel’s teammate now and probably also something else- Jev recognises that look after all, who sends him a slight smirk before scurrying off, presumably to find Dan.

Sighing, Jev is growing tempted to just head back to his room and hide, hoping to god no one has decided to fuck in there. Just as he pushes off the wall, the front door opens, obviously a few stragglers coming in. Jev turns around slightly, curious to see who it is and freezes on the spot. He could swear that looks exactly like André and suddenly he hears screaming.

‘Lotterer!” Daniel yells, and just like that everything clicks into place.

André, the guy that he’s had sex with in a fucking disabled toilet, is André Lotterer. The ex-driver who got injured in a crash and had to stop racing. Obviously he’s never met André while they were driving but he knew the name well. Despite it having been some years since he’d seen photos from results in WEC he has no idea how he didn’t recognise the man. 

Distracted, he missed André stepping away from Daniel and has to look around for a moment to spot him again. There, at the makeshift bar. Jev remembers the glass he has clenched tight in his hand. Grimacing, he downs the disgusting spirit, mixer combo he had barely sipped beforehand and heads over to the bar. After a moment of hesitation, a plan forms in his mind.

‘A handsome man like you, drinking all alone huh?’ He murmurs quietly, making sure no one else will hear.

André startles and turns around, Jev feels as though he can practically see the cogs turning in the other man’s brain before the moment of realisation comes. He’s smiling the entire time however, so at least that’s a good sign.

When the bartender asks him about drinks, André startles. Glancing over he orders a couple of shots and not knowing what else to do, Jev leads him back to his wall space which is luckily still free.

-

‘Jean-Èric, you know if you called yourself Jev we might have figured this out a lot quicker.’ André says and can’t help but chuckle at the situation. He looks over and sees that Jean-Èric, or maybe he should be calling him Jev now, is doing the same. 

There’s a pause before the other man replies.

‘Well yes,’ he agrees. ‘But Jean-Èric is a far better name for sex no?’ 

The younger man’s eyes darken and well, if André could have fallen for the other man before realising who he was, he sure as hell could now. 

‘I,’ he starts, before stopping uneasily unsure if he should say what he’s thinking. 

‘You?’ Jev prompts and with nothing else to say he goes on.

‘I am glad you are here, I wanted to get your phone number so I am glad you are who you are and that we see each other again.’ It feels like a stupid thing to say but he’s not going to take it back now.

Jev flashes a bright smile at him in response and- oh my god does he have dimples or not, the smile dies down slightly and André realises with a jolt that he could spend his whole life trying to make it happen again. 

A jolt to his side takes André out of his thoughts. He looks over at the perpetrator and realises that it’s Daniel. A beaming smile on his face and a glint in his eye that suggests he has realised something. A memory flickers in the back of André’s mind, something about Daniel and Jev in the past. He would glare at the man if it was anyone other than Daniel in front of him.

‘I didn’t know you two know each other!’ Daniel exclaims loudly and André can practically feel the room staring at them. He takes it back, he’s definitely capable of glaring at the other man.

-

Jev feels André’s discomfort almost as acutely as he can feel his own. Desperate for a way out of the conversation he begins speaking before his mind can actually think of anything sensible to say.

‘Yeah we have for a little while now, I’ll explain tomorrow. We’re going up to my room now.’

He sees Daniel’s eyebrows begin to waggle but ignores him. He turns to André and grabs his hand, checking that the comment was okay. The other man looks relieved and with that he turns them towards the stairs.

As they walk up, Brendon is heading down,he can’t help but be happy that the Kiwi only gives them both a brief nod before carrying on. Belatedly, he wonders if the youngster with the red cheeks trailing behind him is that new French Red-bull driver Pierre. By the gawking stares he assumes that’s a yes.

Finally they reach his room and Jev opens the door in invitation. André hesitates for a moment, and just as Jev is about to panic- oh god has he changed his mind, have I done something; the Belgian speaks.

‘I’m going to get your number before we do anything this time right?’

At that Jev lets out a relieved laugh. Pulling André into the room with one hand and grabbing his phone with the other.

‘God yes.’ 

At that André grins, although right now, he wouldn’t mind just hiding in this room forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I'm too happy with the resolution of this one. Thoughts/ opinions/ comments always appreciated!  
> Apologies that this chapter wasn't smutty like the other's, more smut can always be prompted ;)


End file.
